KuroFai: Oneshotsdrabbles collection
by Morgana-le-Fai
Summary: Ch1: Fai is having a good time playing on a strange toy, Kurogane cannot help but stop and watch in awe. Ch2: After arriving in a new world Kuro finds sleeping a challenge... Find out why inside. Read & Review. Cookies for Reviewers More planned.
1. Jumping Aerobatics

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own anything, Characters belong to CLAMP

(well maybe I do own the plot... yes - I do... don't steal it, you may borrow it but please ASK first via PM)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

okay well this is my 100 word drabble. (first one)

Please be kind... All reviewers will be given cookies as thanks. :)

*ENJOY*

* * *

><p>Kurogane stood overwhelmed, watching the scene in fascination.<p>

He'd NEVER seen the mage bounce _so_ high, or _so_ gracefully.

up

-¦- _pose -¦-_

down

^^ _smile _^^

_That_ smile? 'The_ idiot_' was wearing a **REAL **smile, it was so _Rare_...

up

~~ _twirl_ ~~

down

Kurogane was hypnotised by the movements. His red eyes stared...

up

-¦-_ flip -¦-_

down

^ _smile_ ^

up

~ _spin_ ~

down

The mage _was_ **_Effeminately_ Beautiful**.

Golden tresses flowing, lithe body airborne, sapphire eyes sparking full of mirth.

He was laughing audibly too, music to the ninja's ears.

In Kurogane's opinion, _Fai was always beautiful;_

**AND**...** Fai was _even more Beautiful_ when on the...**

**'_Trampoline_'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well... what did you think? please tell me by reviewing... I accept anon reviews too so don't hold back on me okay...**

**Oh and I realised that I was mistaken when I said that I own nothing...**

**I am now the owner of a trampoline, which inspired this work. :)**

**I do own some PLUSHIES! _and_ a really_ tasty_ COOKIE recipe...**

**Wanna try my cookies?**

**Just leave me a review and I'll give you one, no-charge ! :D *munch, munch***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time?:<strong>

**I think I what to write more 100-300 word one-shots/drabbles for these two.**

**If you have a interesting plot-word or prompt that you would like to read, involving these two then let me know. :D**

**Thats all for now...**

**I have a Clow/Yuuko one-shot to finish... expect it soon.**

**Love you all for reading this. ^_- **

* * *

><p><em>Morgana-le-Fai<em>


	2. Insomnia?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own anything in the story. *cries* Characters belong to CLAMP.

(see authors note at _end_ of story for info on what I actually Own…)

Well maybe I do own the plot. Yes - there is a plot! - ***somewhere below*** - And I do own it… Please don't steal it, you may borrow it… (ASK first via PM)

**A/N 1:**

Okay well this is my first **400** word drabble.

Please be kind... All reviewers will be given _cookies_ as thanks. :)

SHOUT OUT TO MY Reviewers: **wolf1380** and**KaoruKamiya307**

**This is for you. To everyone else who has subscribed I would LOVE to hear your opinions be they one word or one hundred words.**

**LoVe YoUs!**

*ENJOY*

* * *

><p>The princess was still asleep on the futon they had placed her on three hours earlier. Syaoran had, once again, refused to leave her bedside and so the Mokona had suggested that she and the two adults walk down to the tavern in the village; in search of some leads, and refreshments, leaving the pair alone; the girl to her dreams and the boy to his own musings.<p>

However, they returned soon after. (The bar was not open on a 'Sunday' night.) Annoyed at the world's customs, both men were tired enough to venture back to the cabin they had secured.

Fai was leaning heavily on Kurogane's arm as they walked, half-asleep already. The stoic ninja growled in protest but did little else to remove the mage until they got to the cabin.

On entering their 'humble abode', Mokona bounced off to the children sleepily. Fai was so exhausted, he would have probably fallen asleep on the wooden floor in given the opportunity. Kurogane decided that he was going to have to put the wizard to bed, so he quickly removed both their outdoor coats, from the previous world, and hauled the blonde onto his shoulder.

After roughly dumping the lighter man onto a bed, he locked up, returning moments later with some firewood. Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned as he realised that there was only one (rather large) futon in the room. Cursing under his breath, he lit the fire in the fireplace and closed the drapes at the window. They would have to discuss sleeping arrangements in the morning.

Fai was sprawled out on his stomach, tangled in the blanket and snoring (almost purring, thought the ninja) into the pillow. Kurogane glanced and watched as the pale man murmured contently in his sleep, the yellow firelight flickering across his angelic features, gold strands of hair falling across the pillow.

Abruptly Fai moved, barely, but enough to break the ninja's thoughts and bring him back to reality. Quickly retrieving another blanket from the cupboard, Kurogane striped to his t-shirt and boxers.

After miraculously getting into the bed without rousing the mage, he wrapped the thinner blanket around himself and lay with his back to magician.

Yet…

Sleep evaded him.

His ninja senses were fully aware of the warmth at his back from the blonde and the gentle sounds of Fai's breathing did nothing to lull him into slumber.

* * *

><p>.EnD.<p>

**A/N 2:**

**Well... what did you think? Please tell me by reviewing... I accept Anon reviews too so don't hold back on me okay...**

**Oh and I ****do own some PLUSHIES! (Such as Soel and Larg) **_**And**_** a really**_** tasty**_** COOKIE recipe...**

**Wanna try my cookies?**

**Just leave me a review and I'll give you one, no-charge! HONEST! :D **

* * *

><p>In background…<p>

_Mokona (Soel):__ "Hey these are __**really **__yummy, Mokona LIKES__‼"__ *munch, giggle, munch*_

_Mokona (Larg):__ "They are really tasty, Ah, they go well with Sake too!__"__ *gurgle, munch, gurgle*_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time?<strong>

**The next prompt word(s) is… **_**Crying**_

**That's all for now, BUT there will be more – Soon.**

**I have a Clow/Yuuko one-shot finished, please read and review it as I have never written those two before. ^_^**

**Love you all for reading this. Cookies will be showered on reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember:<strong>** If you have an interesting plot-word or prompt that, you would like to read, involving any of my fave pairings then let me know. :D**

_Morgana-le-Fai_


End file.
